ultimate_robot_fightingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Robot Fighting Wiki
Ultimate Robot Fighting - Now in [http://m.onelink.me/85b23148 Store] [http://m.onelink.me/85b23148 Sebastian] [http://m.onelink.me/85b23148 PLAY NOW] #1 ROBOT FIGHTING GAME! 45 colossal mean-machines engage in 3v3 tag team combat within epic Arenas to reign supreme as the God of Steel! “I’m anxious to check it out, and thankfully it won’t be too long a wait” – toucharcade.com "Ultimate Robot Fighting, a Tag-Team Gladiatorial Fighter, is Tapping-In Later This Month" -148apps A Universe of powerful robots to fight and challenge bosses from all over the Galaxy provided by [http://reliancegames.wikia.com/wiki/Reliance_Games_Wiki Reliance Games]. Overview Following the success of [http://realsteel.wikia.com/wiki/Real_Steel_World_Robot_Boxing Real Steel WRB] & [http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/Pacific_Rim:_The_Mobile_Game?veaction=edit Pacific Rim], Reliance Games has launched another action-packed robot fighting game. Ultimate Robot Fighting is one of the best ever robot fighting games created. Our incredible roster of 45 never-seen-before colossal fighting machines is the baddest, meanest & strongest ever. ‘Intuitive gesture controls’ make it simple to land strikes, combos & devastating unique special assaults. The design gives tremendous power at every player’s fingertips to take on 250 challenges with epic boss fights. The Game is an amazing 3v3 tag team fighter with awesome features like Power Card, Synergy Team, Overclock, etc. The most stylistic 3D Cel Shaded artwork, high resolution graphics and powerful effects give an incredible visual experience. Arenas, picked and chosen from everyday places, makes each fight an unbelievable experience. Ultimate Robot Fighting is the #1 robot fighting game creation and will come alive on the App Store for iPad, iPhone and iPod touch and Google Play for Android devices in December. Latest Press Release R''eliance Games, the global mobile publishing and development company, today introduced a new breed of action game with the reveal of Ultimate Robot Fighting, a single-player, 3v3-style tag-team brawler coming to iOS and Android platforms next month. Set in a future where sentient AIs have muscled out human controllers from competition in the world’s most popular sport, robotic arena combat, Ultimate Robot Fighting gives players the power to end their dominance. 45 of the deadliest battle machines are available to command, each built for all-out mechanized fisticuffs across dozens of distinctive fighting styles. Intuitive gesture controls bring a natural, easy feel to every strike, combo and finisher, which will be essential for making scrap of the nearly 250 challenges – including boss fights –in game. '' '' ''Ultimate Robot Fighting comes alive on tablets and smartphones with high-resolution 3D graphics, stylistic cel-shaded visuals and a powerful suite of lighting, bloom and particle effects. Nine real-world-inspired environments play host to the action with a real-time day/night cycle. The full experience also includes engaging progression and achievement systems. The battle begins when Ultimate Robot Fighting arrives on the App Store for iPad, iPhone and iPod touch on December 4 and Google Play for Android devices on December 18. For more information on this title and others from Reliance Games, please visit '''[http://www.reliancegames.com/ www.RelianceGames.com]''' The Ultimate Robot Roster |- height="22" style="height:16.5pt" | class="xl63" height="22" style="height:16.5pt;width:272pt" width="363"|Also the ???Unknown??? |} News New Quest System added: Robot Reward for first 100 players to complete tier 2: Robot Reward for playing: The Brawling has begun: Latest activity